Idolize
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Jun idolized Shinji. - Jun, Hikari, Shinji - TLS


**Pairings: **Twinleafshipping (Jun x Hikari) and minor onesided Ikarishipping 

**Timeline: **Around the time when Jun and Hikari are fifteen

**Warnings: **Fluff and mild language is used

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon

**Authors Note: **While re-watching some good ol' Twinleafshipping episodes, I forgot just how much Jun idolized Shinji. It made me go, huh, I wonder what Jun would do if he saw his hero treat Hikari poorly. Then I knew I just had to write this! Enjoy!

**XXX**

With his amber eyes glued to the flickering screen, Jun watched eagerly as his hero, Shinji creamed some punk in their battle. Jun himself had already won the right to battle in the semi-finals, and he hoped Shinji would be his opponent in the finals.

After Shinji's win, Jun's eyes flared. One more battle before it would be decided the four going on in the Sinnoh league. Jun knew he just had to be the one to beat Shinji. He would accomplish his goal of defeating Shinji.

Silently, Shinji slunk into the trainers waiting area. Jun glanced at him, admiration shining in his golden eyes. How he was envious of Shinji. He was such a great trainer.

Finally, the semi-final battles were released. Jun frowned, he wasn't against Shinji. Then the thought hit him, that means he'll beat him in the finals, oh the win would be so much sweeter then.

Jun's battle was last, so he could go watch from the stands. With a final peek at Shinji, Jun raced off to find his companions.

Outside, Hikari waved at him vigorously, a huge grin on her pretty face. "You did amazing!" She launched herself into his arms, and Jun chuckled.

"Thanks, Hikari." His grip on the blunette tightened. Hikari beamed, pulling back a bit, grasping his hand. "And Shinji was just so awesome. Did you see that final combo he pulled? Wow!"

Hikari's smile slipped into a deep frown, "Was he?"

Jun tilted his head, their fingers still intertwined, "Yeah. What's wrong?"

The petite girl nibbled on her lower lip. "I don't know why you idolize Shinji so much. He's a jerk."

Jun let his hand drop, confusion sweeping across his face, "What? He's not a jerk! He's perfect, he can't do anything wrong. He's a great trainer and he's what I strive to be."

"He abuses his pokemon!" Hikari snapped, puffing out her cheeks. There goes the happy go lucky tune they had moments ago. "He's an ass wipe and that's all _you'll _be if you want to be like him!"

The blonde's face flushed with rage, "Shinji does not abuse his pokemon!"

"How else would Satoshi have acquired Chimchar? Shinji abused it and abandoned it! If you become like Shinji, I won't associate with you anymore!" A crowd had gathered around the feuding friends, and both of them were too fired up to notice.

Jun's lips puckered bitterly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Satoshi is a jerk who puts the blame on Shinji. I bet Satoshi _stole _Chimchar."

Tears of frustration beaded at the corners of Hikari's blue eyes. "Dammit Jun! You're such a pig-headed moron! Fine! Idolize your stupid boyfriend! I hope you lose!" She turned on her heel and stomped through the crowd. They parted quickly, fearing for their lives.

A boy patted his arm sympathetically, "I feel for you man. Just give her some time to cool off and make sure you apologise. Don't want to lose your girlfriend."

Jun shrugged him off, "She's not my girlfriend."

**XXX**

Jun's eyes were wide as he stared at the board in stunned silence. He'd just completed his battle and won. However he had been far too busy brooding over what Hikari had said and hadn't noticed Shinji had won. He was facing Shinji in the finals. It was now or never to prove himself.

He spotted Shinji trudging out of the trainer's room, a sullen look on his face. He must have been going to do some last minute training! Jun knew he just had to follow. So he did.

Outside, Shinji called out his Electivire, his scowl deepening. Jun froze, shrinking back into the shadows.

"You could have easily taken out that damn Azumarill with one hit!" Shinji growled and the Electivire shied away. "Your thunder is pathetic!"

Jun swallowed thickly. This was a new side to Shinji.

Hikari rounded the corner, obviously still fuming from their fight earlier, and made eye contact with Shinji. Her dark eyes flashed angrily.

"What are you doing to your Electivire?!" She snarled, stomping up to the bigger male, jabbing him in the chest. Electivire stepped back, unsure of what to do.

"I'm _training _it! Something you should learn to do," he replied, hauntingly. He slapped her wrist away, flicking her forehead.

"Electivire did nothing wrong you jerk! Stop berating it and show it some compassion!" Hikari's voice was dangerously low. Jun prayed that she would stop before she did something stupid.

Shinji glared at her, "Troublesome, compassion is for the weak. Just like you. You prance around like a know it all when your pokemon can't battle for shit."

"You asshole!" Hikari punched him. Shinji stumbled back, unprepared for the girl's rage and his lip curled into a sneer.

"Electivire, use Thunder Punch and teach this girl a lesson." The electric pokemon visibly hesitated and Jun decided it was time to step in. His blood boiled with each step he took.

"You will do no such thing or I will have to fine you." Jun stepped between the pokemon and Hikari, holding out his arm to keep her safe. Hikari's anger faded, and she gripped his sleeve.

Shinji didn't say a thing. He sent Electivire back into its pokeball and scoffed, "See you in the final." He walked away.

Jun kept his arm up for a moment longer, his jaw clicking. So that's who his hero really was. An asshole who abused pokemon and girls. Hikari was right.

"You're right," he said slowly, dropping his arm.

"I know," she responded, taking his hand. "I'm sorry." Jun just shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'm definitely winning now." Hikari laughed and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

**XXX**

"Tch." Jun eyed the two panting pokemon. Both him and Shinji were down to their final pokemon and they were running tired. Jun had his Empoleon out and Shinji's Electivire faced them.

He had to use one last knock out move before Electivire could recover. "Use hyperbeam Empoleon!"

"Dodge!" Shinji snapped and the electric pokemon was too tired to move. The hyperbeam hit true and Electivire fell back, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Empoleon wins!" Jun blinked, before a huge grin split across his face.

"Yes!" He high fived with his pokemon, as the crowd cheered. Jun scanned the crowd. His eyes stopped on Hikari, a proud beam on her face. He gave her a slight wave and turned back to Empoleon. "We did it!"

He was brought up to the higher stage as the audience poured onto the floor. Jun spotted Hikari and gestured for her to come up. She flushed and did as he commanded.

Jun brought their fingers together once she reached him and accepted his trophy.

"I'm so proud of you!" She cried over the screams of the audience.

He smirked and brought his lips down to her ear, "I love you."

Hikari furrowed her brow, "What?" Jun's smirk deepened, shaking his head.

Later he would tell her she was right about Shinji. But now…

He kissed her, squeezing her fingers.

Jun held up his trophy, laughing.

**Haha this was cute. I hope you liked it and that I didn't make Shinji too much of a bad guy… Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
